Reality Dream
by bbikegames
Summary: Yet another lame name! Millie is a happy yet miserable girl that must Join with Jaden and his frends to save the world by traveling to his dimension.


Millie Ryo yawned and said, "Time for bed," as she got ready for bed. She brushed her long, blonde, silky hair as she changed into her red PJs. Millie was an orphan and lived at a orphanage until she was adopted at the age of 6 by a couple named Sarah and Ryan Scott who already had two boys at the ages of 9 and 12. The boys made her life miserable, but she was optimistic, so she was always happy. Even though her new parent's name was Scott, but she kept her name, Ryo.

She jumped into bed and reached under her bed, where she hid her deck of cards and her bracelet. They was her most prized and only belongings before she got adopted. It was a deck with the weirdest cards. She had searched everywhere, but had not found anyone that had the same type of cards she had. She only found one person and she became best friend with him, but he had disapeared three years ago. Her bracelet was yellow with tiny little beads. Apparently, she was found, hugging the deck and wearing her bracelet. She searched the deck until she found her favorite, Dark Magician Girl (DMG for short). Every night, she'd stare at DMG and try to solve her past. After, She carefully hid her deck under the bed and went to sleep.

But little as she knows, as she sleeps, a shadow of a man appeared. "I have seen the future and without the chosen ones, it was in ruins. I must summon her to Duel Academy, where she shall meet other chosen ones. Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer, I, King Atem, call upon you. Send this girl to the world that will need her most," and with that a portal appeared and sucked in Millie and the man disappeared.

Millie woke up and yawned, "Good morning, every-!"She stopped, stared at the trees, and screamed, "WHERE AM I?!" She ran through the trees and ended up at some kind of two storied cabin. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the first door she came to, oblivious to the fact that she was wearing her pajamas.

The door was opened by a guy with messy brown hair with a deck in his hands. Behind him was a blue haired boy also holding a deck. "Who are you?" asked the brunette boy.

"Even more important, why are you in your pajamas?" the blue haired boy asked. Millie blushed bright red and asked if she could borrow some clothes.

The messy brown haired guy said for Millie to come with him.

"Thanks, what's your name? I'm Millie," Millie said as they followed the brown haired guy.

"Jaden's the name and he's Syrus." Jaden, the brown haired guy said.

Millie smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, we're here," Jaden said as they came up to a castle-like building. Jaden knocked on the door and a blonde girl came to the door and her eyes widened.

"Jaden, what are you doing here? And Syrus too?" she whispered and pulled them all in, "Follow me." She led them all up to a beautifully decorated room and locked the door. "Alright, fess up, who's the new girl and why is she in pajamas?"

"Well, she's pretty much the reason we're here. Millie, that's her name, needs new clothes. Millie, this is Alexis." Jaden said. "Come on, Millie, let's go and get you new clothes," Alexis dragged Millie into a walk-in closet. Ten minutes later, Millie came out in a dull red blazer with a pair of jeans.

"She looks just like a Slifer, she'll fit in just perfectly until she goes home!" Syrus said.

"She should, these are my old Slifer red jacket," Alexis said.

"What are Slifers?" Millie asked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SLIFER IS!?" Jaden yelled.

"Slifer is one of the three Egyptian god cards with Obelisk and Ra," Syrus said.

"Egyptian god cards? What are those?" Millie asked again.

"Anyways, are you going to enroll into Duel academy, Millie?" Jaden asked.

"Well, what do you do in Duel academy?" Millie asked.

"We play duel monsters and learn how to beat different cards," Alexis said.

"How do you play Duel monsters and what is it?" Millie asked.

"No wonder you don't know what the Egyptian god cards, you don't even know what duel monsters are," Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden offered, "I can teach you but-"

"JADEN YUKI, SYRUS TRUESDALE, ALEXIS RHODES, YOU'RE LATE FOR CLASS!!" a shrilly voice rang through the school. "Uh-oh, Crowler's on the hunt again, we have to go, Millie," Jaden said.

"Uh, can I come with you; I can say I'm Alexis's cousin from a town where there is no duel monsters,"Millie asked.

"Sure I don't see why not," Alexis said.

They ran into class just when Professor Arukab was starting class. He had white hair, but he looked young with brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants. "So you decided to come and with a new person too," Arukab said softly, "Tell us about yourself."

"Well I'm Millie Ryo and I'm Alexis's cousin. I came from a town called Shrouder," Millie said.

A guy in a black blazer snorted and said, "Great, another Slifer slacker for the Chazz to beat."

"Ignore him, Chazz is always like this. So if you're really going to go here, you'll need a deck. After class, I'll help you make a deck. But if you need to live through Duel academy, remember that Slifer's is red, Ra's is yellow and Obelisk is blue, rank in order from least to greatest," Alexis said.

"Thanks, but I think I already have a deck" Millie said, holding up her deck.

"You have a deck, but you don't know what are the Egyptian god cards were?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, problem? But I'll come with you so I can improve my deck," Millie asked.

"Millie, you may sit next to Jaden until you pass your exams," Professor Arukab intructed.

When Millie sat down and promptly fell asleep. Alexis said nervously, "Eheheh, long flight."

Professor Arukab raised an eyebrow and started his discusion on spell combination.

Millie slept during Professor Arukab's discussion on spell combination next to Jaden sleeping when, deep inside her brain, a switch turns on. She gets up at the same time as Jaden waking up.

"Time for lunch," Jaden and Millie said at the same time and stared at each other in suprise. Then Jaden pulled out two lunch boxes and handed one to Millie. "Here you go. Want it?"

Millie nodded, gracefully took it from him and started eating.

"Wow, Millie is just like Jaden! My name's Aster Pheonix," a white haired guy in a white jacket said as he leaned forward behind her.

"That's right, Pheonix. My name's Hassleberry," a black dreadlocked hair guy with a yellow bandana on his head added.

"My name is Bastion Misawa, are you Jaden's sister?" the english accent black haired guy in a yellow jacket asked.

"No, my last name is Ryo, so we can't be related," Millie said with a full mouth, and she turned to Jaden. "Thanks for the lunch."

"Don't mention it, I always have an extra," Jaden replied.

"Millie, Jaden, It'd be nice if you wait until lunch," Professor Arukab appears right next to them.

Millie gulped. "Not good," she thought.

"Since they can't wait, and it only five minutes until lunch, this class is over. Time to eat." Professor Arukab left the room.

Jaden and Millie gulped down the rest of their lunch. Jaden grabbed Millie's hand and dragged her outside. "Time to go to the Card Shack, Millie."

"Come on, Jaden, you can't leave yet!" A brown haired guy in a jacket a lot like Alexis's jacket but different. Next to him was another guy with the same jacket on. He looked more like an older, more dark Syrus.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"You haven't introduced us to the new chick yet!" the brown haired guy said, happily. The older, darker Syrus and Jaden sweatdropped.

"This is Atticus and Zane," Jaden said, first pointing to Brown Hair, then Dark Syrus.

"Hi, I'm Millie," Millie introduced herself.

Atticus placed his arm around Millie's shoulder. She pushed off his arm, and turned to Zane. "Do you know you look like a darker, older Syrus? Are you his brother?"

Zane grunted and walked away. Jaden and Millie exchanged glances, then Jaden grabbed her hand and ran towards the Card Shack.

Atticus ran after Zane. "Zane, at try to be nice to the new girl."

"I don't trust her."

* * *

"Hey, what's with Zane? Did I offend him?" Millie asked when they finally came to the Card Shack. 

"I don't know, maybe he was in a bad mood," Jaden pushed Millie inside.

"Hey, Millie, meet Dorothy. She's the lead clerk of the card shack and cafeteria lady of the cafeteria. Dorothy, meet Millie, she's here to get a new deck and enter Duel academy," Jaden introduced. Dorothy shook Millie's hand, said, "Hi, Millie. Two other kids are getting a new deck to enter, Kyle Slaymaker and Lorelei Moto."

Syrus said, "Hold on, Lorelei Moto, is your brother…"

"Yup, Yugi Moto is my brother! I really hope I pass and at least be in Obelisk blue and at least be in the same level as Zane Truesdale and beat him! It's been my dream to beat him," Lorelei exclaimed. She had light purple short hair and wore a red shirt. Kyle had short, spiky, green hair with a black jacket on.

Syrus snorted and said, "Well, Zane may have the great cards and strategy in the family, but I've got the good looks in the family."

"Yeah, it shows," Kyle said sarcastically.

Syrus went red with fury and was about to push Kyle over when Lorelei said, "Tomorrow, after entrance exams, we'll battle a tag duel, Syrus and I versus you and whoever you want. Just don't fight."

Kyle said, "Fine, tomorrow, IF you pass."

"Hey, Millie, don't you have to take the test soon too?" Jaden asked.

"It's the day after tomorrow, so I really need to find the perfect strategy."

"Don't worry about it, you just need luck and skill." Jaden pointed at himself, "Look at me, I've only lost twice."

"Wow.." Millie felt amazed. This guy defeated nearly everyone he had dueled. He would've been her if it wasn't for the fact that her role model was... She realized with a chill up her back that she couldn't remember her past at all. She descided not to tell anyone. Then Millie heard, "Hi Millie, I'm Dark Magician Girl, but you can call me DMG," and DMG all the sudden appeared nest to her. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Millie screamed.

"What wrong, Millie?" Syrus asked.

"I thought I saw Dark Magician Girl! I'm probably just hallucinating," Millie said, calming down.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" Jaden said.


End file.
